


Call My Name

by wereleopard58



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needs to do is call his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

I own nothing to do with Torchwood or Charlotte Church


End file.
